Duck Dodgers: A silhouette of you
by lugia flyhight
Summary: The guards think I’m the notorious Drake Darkstar. But because of the betrayal of my friend my name has no importance. My sanity is drifting and i will have my revenge. Rated M for language and sexual themes. Duck dodgers is very OC. Acent not portrayed.
1. Epilogue

**Duck Dodgers**

**A silhouette of you**

Prologue

This prison cell in which I've been held captive in is driving me nuts. For 9 months I've been cooped up in here, heh… no pun intended. The guards think I'm the notorious Drake Darkstar… but because of the betrayal of my friend, the cadet…the _pig _my name has no importance, no. Not anymore. I used to stand with my bill held high when I shouted my name with pride, now all I can do is lower my head in shame when I say my name. My full name.

I've been here for a while and the guilt overwhelms me with each passing sun and moon. The guards taunt me "the ducks gone quackers" "Ha ha protector of earth wannabe" The prisoners used to beat me up until they valued me as "part of the flock" This value only came when I stood on my own two webbed feet and turned the other cheek to an officer. In return for defending a fellow prisoner I was beaten until I was numb and was suspended from food and water for three days.

Drake Darkstar… the one duck which I find despicable and when the winds blow my course I will blast him into the next galaxy. As for the cadet I can't really blame him for what he did yet I still loathe him. Why? I'll admit I wasn't the best captain in the world and I did plenty wrong but he did assure me all was forgiven… well I thought that until he told the coppers I was Darkstar. As I was dragged away he even said, "_He's _much nicer to me then him" I immediately stopped struggling against my captors and hung my bill down in shame. Only now I wished I sent him to the sausage factory instead of his sickly dieing sister. Because he turned his back on me, he betrayed me and as I sit in this godforsaken prison cell I bet he's in the lap of luxury hogging all the glory with my double.

I hate my life and I hate those that were in my life. The officers, the _pig_, the duck, Hi-I.Q and lets not forget those Martians. But being the sneaky fledgling in which I was once called by my own mother I went to the chief 's room during an exorcise session and found my file. My record of all things brilliant if I do say so myself. Out of curiosity I ran through a DNA dohicky and found out that this Darkstar for whom I wanted dead was my…brother. I was sent to an orphanage when I was all but a chick but I didn't know I had a brother. Like they say blood is thicker then water but wouldn't be ironic if I was surrounded in his blood as he died? I find that funny.

However to change the subject I wish the moons ray would shine in my cell tonight, it's the only thing that keeps me sane. Its innocent glow, its silver beauty and when it does cast its gleam through my pathetic excuse for a window I find that I'm just a silhouette for my former _happy_ self. Yes… a lowly shadow of what I once was, but the silver beam only reminds me that the people I want dead are _heroes_ flying with the stars…


	2. The vigilante

**Duck Dodgers**

**A silhouette of you**

Chapter 1

The vigilante

The night had once again taken its territory amongst the earth. I however had concealed myself in the shadows of my cell and was lifting waits to kill time. I was watching some officers with such intensity I could of broke glass. I felt their apprehension.

"What you looking at duck?" I didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply and continued with my activity. Alas the officer wouldn't back down. "Well Dodgers wannabe? What you looking at scum" I couldn't hold myself back. I charged at him, grabbed his collar through the prison cell bars and whispered with such venom. "Do not mock me with my own name bastard because what I'm about to do to you that's all you'll hear" He gulped his response. Because of the ruckus we both had created the chief was summoned to aid this lame excuse of a police officer. "Duck back off, unless you want to be suspended of food and water for another week!" I reluctantly let go and withdrew to the shadows.

The darkness was in way comforting. Why? Well I am a duck with a black plumage and hiding myself in this dark abyss was as easy to do as it was losing a needle in a haystack. To change the subject I hated _most_ people for their false insinuations. They can easily judge others but not themselves. I bet your thinking "how hypocritical can you get!" well. When your beaten in a galactic prison nearly everyday and practically starving you tend to evaluate yourself as a person and believe me it isn't pretty once you do.

* * *

Hours had soon passed and my body refused to sleep. I was on my bed chilling out, if sleep wouldn't claim me then the best I could do was relax. The moon was once again casting its beam into my _room_ like a spotlight. Its sanctity soothed me somewhat. Ha! never thought a duck as such as myself would become nocturnal and _like_ it. 

Like the chief stated before I hadn't had food or water for at least a week and this punishment became like a second nature… in other words I received this penalty quite often. Though some of the prisoners did help me when they saw fit I was practically alone. The bed that I rested upon was beyond comfortable and for those frosty nights all I had was a poor excuse for a pillow and a rag for a blanket.

In truth I was cold and I didn't give the guards the pleasure of seeing me shiver… for if I did I would become fair game to their taunting. It's funny really, no I mean _hysterical _that I used to serve the protection force. Yeah. _Great _times those were. I misused my cadet's services and anything I could grab my hands upon. Yeah… and for that I have only myself to _thank_.

You know? Thinking of passed events is fun an all but if you do it everyday then you're bound to go looney. There's that pun again. I was extremely bored to say the least and so I was listening to the chief's henchman. That's becoming quite a habit nowadays.

"So, do you think they've caught her this time?"

"Doubt it, come on she's even more notorious then…"

I noticed he looked around himself. Uneasy moron. Then he pointed in my cell as to finish his point. The other crone continued.

"Well if they have caught her we'll have to find room"

"Yeah but the only cell that's _has_ room is…"

This pitiful person paused once again and looked in my direction.

"There…"

I smirked at the fact that these goons feared me. I had finally got some recognition…even if it was for the wrong reasons. Then another dim-witted guy ran towards the two. He was huffing as if he ran a mile. I saw his excitement.

"Guys have you heard? Duck dodgers has caught the vigilante!"

I shivered at my own name. He was NOT addressing me but my own bastard of a brother. I felt my rage burn. I kept it in…this time.

"What? We are talking about the same criminal aren't we?"

"If by want you mean sexy frame, disgusting attitude and dangerously armed then yes, the vigilante has been caught."

Pervert. But all coppers are like that. They all want to get laid by some hot bird but are unable to do so because of _problems_ back home. Loyalty, it's so over rated. There conversation continued…

"Wow! I can't believe Dodgers turned in his femme fatale"

Now that was something. So Darkstar finally did something that I didn't have the heart to do. I bet he did a lot _more_ to her before giving her over to the authorities. Bastard. I swear as soon as I bust out of this dump I'm going to pluck and baste that walking dinner.


	3. Deprived

**Duck Dodgers**

**A silhouette of you**

Chapter 2

Deprived

Sleep. It had failed to grasp me once again. As a result of my current insomnia I felt my strength slowly deteriorate. The guards took note of this and continued there _sick_ games. I had become disillusioned. I feared for my sanity. I truly did. With the passing days and the coming nights my mind wouldn't ease. How could it? For the only thing that would alleviate my constant ramblings was to bring torment to my tormentor. _Drake_….

During the morning hours I had over heard one of the hopeless officers converse about giving one of the prisoners the _chair_. I shivered at the thought and tried to suppress it. Ironic don't you think? Most of us are put in this cesspool of a penal complex for murder and other reasons. However the government think it's fair to dish the same dirt. Cruel isn't it? A life for a life an eye for an eye I guess.

I couldn't really care what happens to these low lives. In fact it amuses me somewhat, no. Not the death of the prisoners but the trouble they put the guards through. If my price was bereavement I wouldn't go alone. Mark my words I'll take Darkstar with me. _Lucky _for him I was here for life…

The lack of nutrition was starting to get to me. Yet, that would be the least of my problems. I was staring off into space and I was going to pay for something deemed innocent. Daydreaming.

"What you looking at? ya walking dinner!"

I didn't grace his statement with a reply. I recognised this officer but his name I forget. All you had to do was stare at him and he would go berserk.

"I'm gonna baste your ass now bird!"

He approached my cell. His keys fought with anticipation the unlock the hole in the door. I waited for him to enter. Understanding what was to come. It happened regularly between prisoner and guard, if we fought back to defend our selves we would pay a price. If we accepted the _penalty _we would forever be victimised. I was mal-nourished. My body wouldn't comply to defend myself. Hard life ain't it?

He grabbed my neck. I flailed like a dying fish out of water. Using his other hand he fingered around my plumage searching. I flinched. Slightly he tightened his grip around my neck. I could only gag as my body went numb. Fatigue clawed its way through each muscle and nerve. The officer found what he was looking for. I went limp as he began to play. I was dying for the sweet embrace of air. My heart began to dangerously palpitate from anxiety and lack of oxygen. I was helpless…

Under his grip I managed to stutter a mere word, if he wouldn't release his hold maybe I could make him at least loosen it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"B….b….bas….tard…"

He raised his fist but just before he made contact my door opened. The light poured through and another fucking officer entered. Would this turmoil end for today?

"Stan, enough! Send him out for the routine exercise program"

"I was just having a little fun, what's your problem?"

"Its not me with the _problem _Stan, just do what your told"

He glared at me and tightened his grasp. By the look of him he wasn't done…

"Alright Larry, I'll be sure to send him on his way"

"Just make sure you do"

When Larry left Stan pinned me to the cell door. He touched me _again_. I felt by bile burn in my belly. His cursed hand never left my neck. I was so enervated I couldn't move. Bastard, he was enjoying himself while I was writhing. I tried to focus on something to keep me at peace for a time. But Stan made sure I was incapable of even that. He pulled my feathers from my crotch. One by one. I clenched my eyes shut. He might as well have kicked me in the groin. Because that's what it felt like.

"You know it's rude to stare… Hope you've learnt your fucking lesson?"

His grip relaxed just enough for me to spit directly in his eye. He threw me in disgust. A flurry of feathers greeted my landing. I spluttered and coughed to regain oxygen. Stan scowled at my sorry carcass. Wiping the spit with his sleeve he left. As I mentioned before the relationship between Guard and prisoner was a regular interval. Depending which guy you get the reunion gets worse. Much worse.

* * *

In the exorcise court you were monitored by three _gracious _guards. Here you were meant to blow off some steam. At least now I would be left alone. Neither the galactic _peace keepers _nor prisoners would disturb what little reprieve I possessed. I hadn't the energy or the ability to do much else other then sit on a bench lopsided. I was sore. My pride wasn't broken. But…my body was.

A small bald man scrabbled towards me. He was a prisoner I caught once. I think he was known as "The Fudd" or something like that. From the bulge in his shirt pocket he concealed an item. I was Interested. Vaguely.

"What do you want?"

I was sharp and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Well…you see… me and the others know what happened wast night…and"

"Oh for Earths' sake! spit it out already!"

The midget pulled out a rag wrapped package and offered it to me. I took it.

"Its weftovers….Your in a bad state y'know"

"Word spreads…how do I know its not poisoned?"

By his reaction he appeared hurt, Fudd was a super villain but he had a heart. I think we all did. Giving my thanks he eventually departed. Slowly I unwrapped the misshapen parcel. I found a half eaten crumb of bread. They were either mocking me or pitying me. Its was food, sort of. I didn't complain. However just as soon as I pressed it to my bill a guard approached from behind. THWACK! His weapon collided with my wrist. I winced in pain. Why? Itswas just bread. I wouldn't submit to this torture and remained silent.

"Smuggling now are we?"

Silence….

"ANSWER ME!"

I knew I was going to get beaten again but remained silent. I wouldn't die here but its embrace was tempting. The guard was of average size but with my stature everyone was mountainous. My _fellow victims _knew I was wary of this short coming. He growled at me, whatever he said was incoherent. He then picked up the rag and inspected it. He smirked at himself. His eyes went from the rag to in between my legs. I became apprehensive and glared daggers.

"You know, Stan has his ways and I have mine; but I'm not into sub-species relations"

He put the rag in his pocket and muttered.

"But I do know plenty of officers that do"

I watched him amble away. For whom does the bell toll? It would ring for your blood... The alarm bell rang. Then it would ring for mine. The exorcise routine was over…


End file.
